Revenge
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: Dark!Merlin. Three-shot! Freya returns but accidentally almost kills Arthur after he remembers that she was the bastet. Sentenced to death by hanging, Merlin watches. Unable to stop it, Freya dies and Merlin snaps. After everything Merlin has done for Arthur, he killed his love. The light within has been extinguished and Arthur Pendragon will pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark!Merlin three-shot. I just really felt like writing a oneshot where Merlin becomes evil and I wrote this but then I decided I should continue! I've never written Dark!Merlin before so please tell me what you think! XD**

The booming clap of drums echoed around the crowded courtyard, vibrations of the sound felt through the very people who stood there. The people were silent and grim as the prisoner was brought towards the hanging post, her head held down and tears streaming down her cheeks. However, none that she shed were as heartfelt and sorrowful as that from the raven-haired boy that stood at the front of the crowd.

Merlin's eyes were locked on the beautiful dark-haired girl that was about to be hung in front of him. His love that had been brought back from the dead only to have her killed a second time. By the same man who had taken her away from him the first time. Merlin wouldn't be able to take it if Freya left a second time.

Regrettably, he turned away from Freya and cast a pleading gaze up at the balcony where the King and Queen of Camelot stood. Guinevere held an apologetic expression, clearly wishing that this were not the way it had to be. Arthur however was not looking at him, a steeled and concentrated look in his eyes. He was firm in his decision and not even his manservant would change his mind. He did not understand who Freya was to Merlin but he should know that Merlin loved her, with all his heart. Was his King more like his father than Merlin thought? Would he really kill his friend's love just to uphold his image and his pride?

Freya had by no means tried to kill Arthur but she was being punished. It was too much for Merlin. He couldn't take it. If Arthur signaled to have her … he would snap. He turned back and watched as Freya was led up the podium, her hands trembling but her expression strong. She would remain strong for him. For Merlin.

As the noose was slid around her neck, she finally cast her eyes over to Merlin and smiled slightly. A silent 'I love you and I'm sorry'. More tears escaped down Merlin's face and he entered her mind.

_It's going to be okay. I love you, Freya._

With one last attempt, Merlin looked up at Arthur before he began to talk, putting in all his effort to persuade his king. 'Please' his gaze spoke, 'Please, don't do this'. Arthur met his eyes for a second but then turned away.

"Under the laws of Camelot, Freya has been tried and convicted for treason against Camelot and attempted assassination of the King. For this act she will be hanged until dead." Arthur announced to the crowd.

_NO! _Merlin cried into Arthur's mind. He no longer cared about his secret. All he cared about was Freya. _Please Arthur, do not do this. You do not have to. Please, please!_

Arthur looked at his manservant in surprise, uncertainty in his gaze. He took a deep breath though and then moved his hand down, in acceptance. Merlin heard rather than saw Freya fall to her death. Her neck snapped.

Merlin's eyes flew closed and he felt something snapped inside him. A wave of grief and anger enveloped him like never before. His mind overcome by a single thought. Arthur was exactly like his father. He was never going to change and because of that, Freya was dead.

His eyes flashed open but they were no longer that familiar blue. They were a dangerous, glowing gold. People around him gasped and moved away hurriedly. They had seen before the dangers of a wronged sorcerer and here was their most dangerous one yet. Merlin could feel Arthur's surprised gaze on him and that was all he cared about. All he ever cared about now.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice whispered in fear.

Without warning, Merlin let out a terrific scream and the whole courtyard shook. The tears were gone. This was his wrath. People screamed and tried to flee the courtyard but stone statues came to life and guarded the exits, brandishing deadly weapons. There was nowhere to go.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Silence filled the air as townspeople cowered as far away as possible as they could from him. Arthur watched in fear as he realized what he had done. He had cracked and ruined the greatest friendship he could have and had unleashed a monster. A very dangerous and powerful magical monster.

"What have you done?" Merlin said slowly, his voice soft but crackling with power and anger.

Arthur couldn't answer, his own voice stuck in his throat. Guinevere clung to his arm, afraid of what her best friend had become.

"What have you done, Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin asked, louder this time. He raised his gaze to meet Arthur's but his eyes were no longer gold. They were a deep dark black. The darkness had infiltrated Merlin.

"I-" Arthur tried to answer.

"Shut up!" Merlin yelled. "Shut up!"

He took a moment to take a deep breath and then he began laughing. A manic, snapped cackle.

"You killed her. Again. For the second time you killed my Freya. Why?" Merlin said. "Because you're exactly like your father."

Arthur flinched and unfortunately Merlin saw. He screamed in pain, grief and anger.

"You have no right to do anything! You killed her!" Merlin paused and then his eyes flashed gold. Arthur gasped in surprise as he was lifted into the air, above the balcony.

"Arthur Pendragon, today you made a powerful enemy. I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock that will ever walk the earth. I have given up so much for you. I have forgiven you for so much. But this is too far. You will pay and feel the grief I have gone through. Starting with Leon." Merlin cried.

Suddenly, Merlin disappeared and Arthur fell onto the balcony below, breaking something in his leg. A tear slipped down his own cheek now as he realized that he had just made his worst mistake. That light in Merlin had vanished and he had destroyed him. Arthur Pendragon was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. I've decided to turn this story into a three-shot which has been spun from the great advice by ****_Adelina Le Morte March. _****I figured I didn't really finish the story and received inspiration. This is more of a background continue but there's also parts of the future. I'm not sure when the third chapter will be up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night was settling upon Camelot with a crushing weight, snuffing out the final light of the sun like a mere candle. Nightmares came alive in the shadows, not even the weak, flickering lights of torches able to keep them far from bay. Heavy was the feeling of fear and sadness upon the kingdom that made even the bravest of souls lock their doors and stay inside.

It was a rare happening for the citizens of Camelot to act this way. They had seen bandits, witches, griffins, sorcerers and immortal armies. Had faced the rule of a tyrant, the hatred and power of a scared young witch and dealt with poisons, plagues and war.

None before though, had witnessed so quickly the light inside a man go out in a flash. They had not watched his wrath turn on the city he used to love so much. They had not heard the promises of revenge and death uttered with such grief and fury. Enemies of Camelot were common but Emrys was far from normal.

Ever since the 'changing', King Arthur the brave had cowered back to his chambers locked the door and hid for the rest of the day, not daring to open even for his wife. His broken leg had not been tended to and even servants were not allowed near his room. Guards were increased by the triple though although all knew they would not be more than grass to the wrathful man.

The townspeople hardly blamed their King though. They themselves had seen the King's manservant snap after the death of his beloved, changing from friend to foe. His eyes from a sparkling blue to molten gold and finally to suffocating, pitch black. Stone gargoyles had lurched from stone perches with no word only will. It was impossible not to realize why the young warlock was gone. He no longer believed or loved his King.

* * *

Embers_ from a warm campfire drifted through the air, forming swirling patterns in the starry night sky. It was an entirely different atmosphere to that which would cover the kingdom in a few short days. Laughter and chatter encircled the small group that lay on or against a collection of large logs. The mood was that of old friends, gathered for a midnight talk._

_A young, blonde-haired man sat nearest to the campfire, his voice weaving together an epic tale of knights, castles, adventures and an idiotic manservant. The rest of the group hung on to his every word, chuckling at humorous moments and nodding as they themselves remembered the very events the King described. The source of the 'idiotic manservant' sat farthest from the King, occasionally adding bits to the story or calling his master an assortment of made-up nicknames. This mainly resorted to the words 'prat, clot-pole and dollop-head' being used a couple of times, much to the King's mock-distaste._

_The adventurous group was returning from a three-day hunting trip, taking their last night in a beautiful forest near a lake. To all but one of them, there was nothing significant about their position but to the raven-haired servant it meant the world. The Lake of Avalon was a place of great magical importance but also one of emotional sadness. A close friend and a great love having been laid to rest on those calm waters by that young man. An occurrence that none should have to endure._

_A slight wind rustled the trees surrounding the clearing that the group from Camelot lay in. It did not disturb the young King and his story or the avid listeners of his knights but it did arise the suspicions of the magical servant. He stood silently and followed the breeze to the source, certain that it had not been caused by any wind. In five minutes he found himself at the entrance to the Lake, the waters edge lapping at his boots. He waited, unmoving, for several minutes all the while his attention focused on the Lake's waters. However, nothing happened to interest the young warlock and he turned for the campsite, hoping to return before his friends grew wary of his disappearance. _

_As the raven's boots left the cold touch of the water, the waves suddenly grew to a great size, crashing towards the beach but not touching it. A bright blue light opened through the waves and the young man steeled himself as he realized Avalon was opening._

_Expecting a Sidhe to appear, the raven-haired man drew his magic to the surface, ready to protect himself if necessary. A Sidhe did not appear though, much more the opposite. A beautiful brunette walked from its waters, a tattered red dress barely concealing her body. Her expression was not one of shock or horror when she saw the servant staring at her. Rather it was one of affection and love._

_"Freya." The man whispered, his voice breaking as he uttered the name of the woman that he loved so much._

_"Merlin." The woman replied with much the same tone and she dashed forward to the embrace of her lover._

_The surreal moment between the two would not last though for as she stepped from the lake's edge, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees. The young man watched in horror and familiarity as the revived brunette transformed from a beauty to a beast. Chocolate brown eyes were gone to be replaced by a shining gold. A murderous bastet stood before him but he would not harm her._

_With her mind not her own, the transformed woman lunged for the man, only to miss just in time as strong, calloused hands drew the young warlock out of the way. He looked up in surprise and fear to find his King and knights there, drawing out swords with the sound of ringing metal. _

_"No! Arthur, get away from here." The raven cried, struggling to pull the blonde away from the Lake and the bastet._

_"Merlin. Get behind me. We'll deal with it. I have no idea how this thing returned. I thought I killed it." The King exclaimed, mistaking the servants fear for bastet to fear from the bastet._

_"She's not a thing! Arthur, get yourself and the knights out of here right now. I'm fine here." The raven tried to plead._

_"You don't even have a sword, Merlin." The blonde said._

_The man watched as his love was surrounded; by the people he called his friends who were currently wielding dangerous weapons. He shifted undecided on whether or not to use his magic and reveal himself or try to desperately call off his friends._

_"Stop! Just wait, until sunrise! When the sun comes and she returns to normal I will get her far away from here. Somewhere no one can hurt her."_

_The blonde turned and looked at his old friend who was standing with tears in his eyes, trying to save his love. For a moment, he hesitated, pondering whether or not to truly listen to the raven like a good King and friend or take up revenge. _

_"I'm sorry Merlin. Knights charge!" The blonde yelled._

_A terrifying screech resounded from the middle of the circle and out leapt the bastet, tearing through the line of defense with ease. However, on her way out her claw caught the King on his shoulder, barely missing from a killing blow. The bastet faced the raven, love and sorrow in her eyes and she hid behind him as the blonde stood with a roar._

_"Merlin! Move out of the way. I must deal with this creature. She tried to kill me." _

_"No, no! She didn't. I promise. She was just trying to get away. Arthur, listen to me. Please. Leave her alone." The man cried, stretching out his arms to protect her. _

_"Merlin." The King growled, twirling the sword in his grasp. "Get out of the way. This is an order."_

_"No. Arthur, just … just wait until dawn. Then you can take her back to Camelot and give her a fair trial. Be the King you want to be. Don't let your actions and your hatred guide your judgement."_

_"I think that fair sire. Listen to Merlin, he speaks the truth." One of the knights spoke, his long, dirty blonde hair masking part of his face._

_After another moment of hesitation, the blonde sheathed his sword and sighed. The night of friendship they had endured just moments before had suddenly turned hostile and dangerous. The King could not understand why his servant wanted to save this creature so much but he would listen – for now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! With the final chapter too. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story, reviewed, subscribed and favourited. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Here is the finale. WARNING: IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Thank you! Enjoy and Review! XD**

* * *

_Camelot stood imposing and grand in front of the small group of travelers, her sheer power and wealth radiating from her like the early morning rays lighting up the sky. For most of the party it was a welcome sight, a sign that they were now home, able to rest comfortably after the tense, horrifying events of the night before. Even the horses sensed that the end was near, their noses turned hopefully towards the familiar scent of the stables._

_However, near the back of the group, a pair of downcast lovers rode the same horse, one bound in chains and the other regretfully guiding the horse forward. They were the subject of many wary glances and piteous smiles from the knights who had mixed feelings about the couple, now that they knew who one of them really was._

_The young woman clutched tighter to raven-haired servant as their horse neared the castle, her nerves rising with each passing step. The servant patted her hands, taking one in his own, hoping to convey any kind of comfort to her. She was going to need it._

_The people of the Lower Town stared as they watched their King, his most trusted warriors and the favorable manservant return from their hunt. It was a strange occasion for any to see the raven look so depressed but especially with a beautiful chained woman sitting in front. No questions were asked but all knew at least one answer. Something was wrong._

_Guards surrounded the group as soon as they entered the citadel, roughly pulling the bastet off the horse, ignoring the loud protests of her companion. The King did not watch, merely motioning for them to carry her off to the dungeons. He could not bare to see the look on his servants face at the moment. _

_The court physician entered the courtyard just in time to see who Camelot's newest prisoner was, his expression instantly forming into one of shock and disbelief. His eyes searched for his ward's gaze once the brunette passed out of sight but he was unsuccessful. The raven had already run out of sight, depression taking over him._

* * *

_Evening was settling upon the citadel by the time that the King reached his royal chambers, shrugging off his cloak. He had been piled with meetings, petitions and a trip to the court physician all day, his mind not once allowed to pass to that of what had happened earlier that day and last night. He was soon to realize however that his day was not over when he found his chambers were occupied and not by his Queen._

_"Merlin." The King said, recognizing the slight form of his servant who was standing by the window. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Freya meant you no harm." The servant replied though, delving straight into conversation. He was obviously not in the mood for pleasantries even if it was with his liege._

_"Who is Freya?" The blond asked, even though he well knew whom he was talking about._

_"The one you have unjustly imprisoned. The one who is under a curse she has no control with. The one who meant none of us harm. The one I love." The last sentence was said barely above a whisper but it was under stood by both of them._

_"Merlin, I have the evidence before me. The last time sh – _that thing _was here, it killed my people. They are lives that I can never bring back. You must understand, Merlin, she must be dealt with." The blond told._

_"No!" The raven exclaimed, finally turning from his gaze out the window. "She means no harm. She listens to me. Even in that form. I love her."_

_"Merlin, you are biased. You saw did you not that she lunged for me. It is by sheer luck that she did not kill me." The King argued back._

_"I have known her longer than you, Arthur. I can get her out of here. She will never again harm those of Camelot." However, his master was already shaking his head._

_"But I cannot let her harm any others as well. If it is my dream to unite the five kingdoms, I must begin looking after them as well. If my execution of the bastet proves to them I am willing then … I must do it."_

_"You must not! Arthur, if you value anything of innocent lives, you will not kill her!" The raven cried, desperate now. "Let her live!"_

_"I cannot Merlin. I have already told you." Arthur yelled back. They were surely going to attract attention but the thought hardly passed through his mind._

_"Then you are more like your tyrant father than I originally thought!" The servant exploded, tears in his crystal blue eyes. _

_The King took a step backward as if he had been slapped. His eyes were wide with shock and the servant knew this. Instantly he tried to apologize but his master held up a hand and he fell quiet._

_"Obviously, you have proven to me that she cannot be let free. She has bewitched you. Sorcery has enchanted you. You are not in your right mind." The blond said, his voice dangerously low._

_For a moment, the raven looked at him with the same level of surprise and hurt that he himself had felt just minutes before. However, he pulled on an expression of pure fury and stormed to the door of the room. He no longer cared that this was his master, his King, his liege. Tonight he was a lover and all he cared about was his brunette._

_"If you do this Arthur, I will _never _forgive you." The raven screamed, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

The White Mountains swarmed with dark energy and sorcery as powerful ancient words unheard of before were chanted. Their weight made even the plants and animals wither or run away in fear. The light was all but extinguished except for a pair of painfully, glowing golden eyes that drew their power from the earth themselves.

As the spell finished, far away in the citadel of Camelot, Sir Leon tripped and fell down a large flight of stairs, breaking his neck. If there had not been any magic involved, he would have survived. The wrath of the most powerful sorcerer to ever live had begun.

* * *

**Yay! Review! Thank you to all. First story ever completed! XD**


End file.
